A Short Christmas Break
by Marsetta
Summary: Draco brings Harry to the Burrow, but Ron brings Hermione. Revelations! Ginny is awesome! Harry's crush is obvious, even Arthur sees it. And Lucius Malfoy in a Weasley Sweater! Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.


**Hey ALL! So, This is for an assignment for History of Magic. Had to write about an event in the Burrow. I used my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU. That's the one where Draco and Harry are Gryffindors and Ron and Hermione are Slytherins.**

 **I have some ideas I want to do for Snape in this universe, so my next story may or may not be about him in this universe.**

 **One thing about this universe that you might need to know for this story to make a bit more sense if you haven't read any of my other oneshots about this AU is that Molly and Narcissa are sisters, both born Pruitt, both were Ravenclaw, though that one really didn't need to be mentioned. And Ron acts more like Draco, but a bit more like Gaara from Naruto... and Draco acts like Ron. And Hermione is really mean, like I imagine Pansy.**

 **Other then that, you should probably make sense of this. If not then PM me. Or read my other OSaG Oneshots.**

 **I don't Own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy might not be a Weasley in name, but he was just as apart of the family as any of his cousins.

When his aunt married Arthur Weasley, she made sure her sister, and eventually, by extension, him, was part of her life, maybe not everyday, but they were just as close after they got married as they had been when they were kids.

So during winter hols, he was just as welcome in the burrow as the rest of the Weasley's, and he was encouraged to bring his friends, or friend as the case may be.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Draco pulled Harry along behind him, their bags were held tightly in their spare hands. Draco was glad that he was going back to the Burrow, his parents on a second honeymoon in France at the moment.

"I don't see why you want to be there so badly, I mean, your cousin is going to be there, and so is _She."_ Harry stressed the last word, a grimace on his face as he remembered the aforementioned girl. Draco winced as well, their last meeting didn't end on a good note either, which didn't help in matters at all.

"We'll be fine. Ron and Hermione will probably stay inside all day or hide away from the rest of us for the entire break." Draco assured.

"Yeah, planning our demise." Harry whispered, but Draco still heard him. Draco rolled his eyes and just pulled him out of the train.

* * *

The Burrow was a lively place, and as Draco predicted, Ron and Hermione had disappeared as soon as they greeted the Weasley Matriarch.

"A party?" Draco asked.

"Yes. We are having Christmas here, followed by a party. Everyone is going to be here, your parent's even agreed to take the day to visit. Aunt Muriel even agreed to come. It will be fun." Arthur grinned at them. And then started to list things he was going to use, muggle things. Harry would help him with those later apparently.

"Come on, it'll be fun. There'll be dancing and fun games." Ginny grinned at him from her spot, upside down on the couch. Harry blushed red before pulling him out of the living room and up the stairs.

Unfortunately their room was Ron's for the break. And both Ron and Hermione were sitting on the bed in silence.

"What are you doing in here? Why not go into Ginny's room?" Draco glared as he and Harry started to go through their bags for the quidditch gear they brought.

The two Slytherins just glared at them until they left.

"Well, there went the plan to lounge on the bed. We can try the treehouse the twins built." Harry suggested. Draco nodded, a non-magiced bludger in hand.

* * *

The party was full swing. The presents weren't bad, and now Draco had a new journal and quite a stash of sweets. Harry had pretty much the same.

Draco glanced around the room, every occupant was wearing a Weasley sweater with their first initial, even his parents. His fathers was a black sweater with a Silver L on it, the only reason he allowed his wife to force it on him, because it matched his pants.

He even noticed that both Hermione and Ron wore their sweaters, though Ron kept glancing at his horrid burgundy sweater in disgust. Hermione picked at her purple sweater with a calculating look, Draco was sure she was counting down the seconds till she could burn it.

Harry was trying to teach Draco's uncle what his present did, it was a weird muggle contraption called a 'flip book'. Apparently, muggles pictures didn't move, and the only way for them to, was for the muggles to invent a book that you had to move to make the pictures move. It was weird.

"Hey Draco! Let's sing christmas carols!" Ginny bounded up to him, holding one of the presents Harry got her. Draco sighed, was he the only one who realized that Harry had the biggest crush on the girl? Harry had gotten her like, fifteen presents! A quick glance told him that, no, he was not the only one to notice, if the subtle glares Harry got from all the male Weasley's was any indication. Even Arthur gave him curious glances that were tinged with protectiveness. Oh, and his father apparently, but that could be because Lucious is convinced that it was Harry's fault that Draco was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin.

"Come on! We can start with" Draco tuned her out when his gaze found Hermione Granger, dancing with his twin cousins. He wasn't sure why he focused on them, and why he felt the need to glare at his favorite cousins.

"Ooo... Someone's in looooove." Ginny whispered into his ear. He nudged her.

"I am Not in love with, with, _Her._ " He couldn't help scrunch his face in disgust. But when he thought about it, guh, he needs to stop hanging out with Ginny, for good. She is a bad influence.

"Fine. You aren't in love. You just like staring at her and glaring at your favorite cousins. I see that now." She rolled her eyes before bouncing away to make Harry sing christmas carols.

Draco sighed. He might as well enjoy the party. The rest of the night was spent ignoring the dancing girl and pouting in the corner, until Ginny pulled him away to dance once.

* * *

 **And that was a party! I like Denial!Draco What about you? And Harry going overboard on presents for Ginny? Why not? And I like Brat!Ginny She is awesome.**

 **Mars**


End file.
